HTF and Naruto TRUTH or DARE!
by Kitsunegirl693
Summary: My two favorite T.V. shows Happy Tree Friends and Naruto. What can I say? WARNING: My contain randomness, cursing, and gore.
1. Let's Get Reacquainted!

A/N: Hey peoples! Due to the fact that there aren't any crossovers involving my two favorite shows (HTF and Naruto) I decided to make one! Now let's move on and start the madness! I don't own anything but my own OC's.

* * *

Chapter 1: Let's Get Reacquainted!

Kitsunegirl: Now Yukie your the host. So try not to let things get too crazy.

Yukie: OK.

Kitsunegirl: And of course you get help from Amber and Kat when you need it.

Yukie: Yay!

Kitsunegirl: Here's your remote control. Good luck! *vanishes*

Yukie: Alright now let's meet our cast! *Pushes button and a trap door opens* The HTF stars! *Pushes button for applause*

*The HTF characters fall through the trapdoor*

Flippy: Oww… Where are we?

Flaky: I-I don't know.

Evil Flippy: Get off me! *Flippy is sitting on him*

Flippy: How are you outside of my head?

Evil: *pushes Flippy off him* How should I know?

Yukie: Hi there!

Sniffles: Why are we here?

Yukie: Because your gonna answer Truth or Dare letters.

Disco Bear: Oh joy.

Yukie: If you don't cooperate I'll have Evil kill you in a very gruesome way.

Evil: All right!

Yukie: *Ignoring the HTF's looks of horror as Evil is laughing in a psychotic way* And now the other stars! *Pushes trapdoor button again, and Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari fall in.*

Yukie: And while I'm at it. *Pushes another button then Chibi versions of Kyubi and Shukaku show up*

Kyubi: WTF!

Shukaku: NOOOOOOO! WE'RE CUTE!

Naruto: *Rubbing head* Oww I fell on my head! *Looks around* What just happened?

Sakura: We fell through a trap door stupid.

Yukie: Hi Gaara. *Waves*

Gaara: Yukie? What are we doing here?

Yukie: You get to answer Truth or Dare letters from fans. They *Points to the Happy Tree Friends* are you co-stars.

Naruto: Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! *Shakes Flippy's paw*

Flippy: Uh… Flippy.

Yukie: Anyway, while they're getting to know each other I'm gonna explain the rules.

1. Nothing over T rating.

2. See above.

The characters you can have do Truth or Dare are:

Any of the Akatsuki members (Note: I count Tobi and Madara as two different people because I like Tobi! ^^)

Naruto

Sasuke

Sakura

Ino

Shikamaru

Choji

Kiba

Akamaru

Hinata

Shino

Neji

Tenten

Lee

Gaara

Kankuro

Temari

Cuddles

Giggles

Toothy

Lumpy

Flaky

Sniffles

Petunia

Nutty

Handy

Flippy

Evil Flippy

Mime

The Mole

Pop

Cub

Lifty

Shifty

Russell

Disco Bear

Splendid

Splendont

Cro-marmot

Buddhist Monkey

Lammy & Mr. Pickles

Yukie

Amber

Kat

Yukie: Please Review! *Camera turns off*


	2. Let the madness begin!

**A/N: One review? WTF? Anyway, at least I've got people willing to send in stuff…**

* * *

Chapter 2: Let the madness begin!

Yukie: Welcome back!

Deidara: Get us out of here!

Yukie: Evil?

Evil: *kills Deidara with his own explosives*

Yukie: Thank you. Don't worry Deidara fans he'll come back later.

Tobi: NOOOOOO! DEIDARA-SEMPI!

Madara: Shut up!

Yukie: *slaps Madara* You don't get to speak. It's ok Tobi. Deidara will come back.

Tobi: *sniff* Ok…

Yukie: Now will someone go get the mail?

Mime: *raises his hand*

Yukie: Ok Mime, you can get it.

Mime: *get the mail and hands it to Yukie*

Yukie: Thank you Mime. Let's see… three letters.

**LoveAsha:**

**Choji & Disco Bear: (Dare) See who can eat the most!**

**Sniffles & Shikamaru: (Truth) Who's smarter?**

Yukie: Ok. Choji and Disco, please take a seat.

Choji: An eating contest? I can win this for sure!

Disco: Oh yeah? Well see about that, Fatty.

Everyone: *GASP!*

Yukie: Oh, you shouldn't have said that.

Disco: Why?

Choji: *loses it* I NOT FAT! I'M PLEASINGLY PLUMP! *beats the crap out of Disco*

Evil: O_o Wow.

Yukie: Told you so.

*After Disco gets out of the hospital*

Yukie: Ok eaters! To see who is the champion of gluttony, you will eat until you can eat no more! The first one to barf loses! On your mark!

Choji: Get ready Disco freak!

Yukie: Get set!

Disco: I'm gonna make you eat those words!

Yukie: GO!

*Choji and Disco dive into the food and start to eat like there is no tomorrow*

Evil: 50 bucks says Disco yaks first.

Flippy: You're on!

Yukie: Flippy did you just bet against yourself?

Flippy: … Uhhh… No?

Yukie: -_-'

Evil: …

Flippy: …

Evil: …

Flippy: … I hate you.

Yukie: Well while Disco and Choji pig out, let's look at the other question. Ok Sniffles and Shikamaru who's the smartest?

Sniffles: Me of course.

Naruto: No way Shikamaru is way smarter!

Sniffles: Oh yeah? Well where is he?

Yukie: Sleeping…

Sniffles: What?

Yukie: *shrugs* He may have and I.Q. of over 200 but he has no motivation what so ever.

Sniffles: An I.Q. of over 200? That's not possible.

Yukie: Oh really? Then why don't you have a chess match? Shikamaru loves to play chess.

Sniffles: Fine.

Yukie: Hey Shikamaru! Get off your lazy ass; you've got a challenge!

Shikamaru: Do I have to?

Yukie: Yes. It's just a game of chess.

Shikamaru: Fine, but this is troublesome.

Yukie: Yeah whatever. Just play already.

*Shikamaru and Sniffles start to play*

Yukie: 20 bucks on Shikamaru.

Cuddles: I'll take that!

*30 minutes later*

Shikamaru: Checkmate.

Sniffles: NOOOOOO!

Yukie: You lose Cuddles; pay up.

Cuddles: Darn it.

*After 1 hour*

Yukie: How much can these two eat?

Flippy: *is playing cards with Evil and Cuddles* No idea…

Cuddles: Straight flush!

Evil: Royal flush.

Cuddles: Darn it!

Yukie: *snort* Guess Evil's a card shark.

Disco: I must win… I… I… Ugh… *runs to the bathroom and hurls*

Choji: Ha! I win! I… Oh crap… *also runs to the bathroom to hurl*

Yukie: Wow.

Evil: Pay up Flippy.

Flippy: I hate you.

Yukie: Ok now that that's out of the way… Next letter.

**Vampire Knight 777:**

**Naruto & Lumpy: (Truth) Who's the biggest idiot!**

**Deidara: (Truth) Do you make you hands make-out?**

Naruto: Hey! I'm not an idiot!

Yukie: That's true. And I'm sure that everyone would agree that Lumpy is the one who's got the lowest intelligence in the room.

Everyone: Yep.

Yukie: Ok. Now Deidara. *brings him back to life* Deidara you have a question.

Deidara: I do? *reads it* Hey what kind of a question is that!

Yukie: Just answer the question, before I get Evil to kill you again!

Deidara: Grrr… Maybe once… Or twice…

Everyone: … O_o

Deidara: Well who wouldn't?

Tobi: Tobi wouldn't, that's disgusting!

Madara: Shut up Tobi.

Yukie: Moving on…

'**ware the fey:**

**Sakura: (Dare) Let Evil kill you any time he wants for the next 5 chapters.**

**Evil: (Dare) Stay in a room with Tobi, without killing him, for as long as possible.**

**Itachi: (Dare) Dance to Bringing Sexy Back: By Justin Timberlake.**

**Sasuke: (Truth) Is it true that Kabuto is Orochimaru's bitch?**

Yukie: Well that was interesting…

Sakura: Who's Evil?

Evil: *stabs her in the back* That would be me.

Sakura: *dies*

Yukie: And now Evil has to stay in a room with Tobi, to see how long it takes for him to kill him.

*shoves both into a small room and locks the door*

*5 seconds later*

Evil: *comes out covered in blood*

Yukie: That didn't take long…

Evil: Never again.

Yukie: You're up Itachi! *pulls out a CD Player and starts playing Sexy Back*

Itachi: I can't believe I'm doing this. *starts dancing*

Yukie: *bursts out laughing* Wow Itachi you're a really good dancer!

Sasuke: This is priceless! *grabs a video camera*

Itachi: Sasuke I'm gonna kill you!

Yukie: Sasuke you have a question to answer.

Sasuke: Oh yeah. Yes, yes he is.

Yukie: O_O

Everyone: O_O

Yukie: … I'm now scarred for life.

*camera turns off*

**Review!**


	3. Crybaby's and Fights

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! The OC's are mine, but nothing else.

* * *

Chapter 3: Crybaby's and Fights

Yukie: *snoring*

Flippy: Hey Yukie, wake up.

Lifty: She sounds like you do when you're asleep.

Shifty: Yeah.

Flippy: I purr in my sleep?

Lifty & Shifty: Yes.

Evil: *blows an air horn*

Yukie: *still snoring*

Gaara: Wow she's out like a rock.

Evil: Hey look she's listening to her I-pod.

Cuddles: What's she listening to?

Evil: *looks* 'The Sharpest Lives' by My Chemical Romance

Gaara: Cool.

Naruto: What's on her play list?

Evil: My Chemical Romance, Linkin Park, Three Doors Down, Drowning Pool, Green Day, Creature Feature, Paramore, Blackmoor's Night, and some musical called 'Phantom of the Opera'.

Sakura: Oh I love that one! It was so romantic! Sasuke hold me.

Evil: … *cuts her open and shoves a grenade in her*

Sakura: *explodes*

Naruto: O_O

Yukie: *wakes up* Wha- Oh yeah! *Jumps up* Hey peoples! Welcome back to another installment of HTF and Naruto TRUTH or DARE.

Kyubi: Why are Shukaku and I still here?

Shukaku: Yeah, and why the hell are we still Chibi!

Yukie: Because you have to be, and you look so cute!

Kyubi & Shukaku: …

Gaara: Wow.

Yukie: … Shut up Gaara.

Shukaku: But we don't even get letters.

Yukie: Good idea!

Shukaku: Wait, what?

Yukie: Everyone can now ask Kyubi and Shukaku T or D!

Kyubi: Shukaku you idiot.

Shukaku: T~T

Yukie: Speaking of T or D, Mime could you bring me the letters?

Mime: *Nods*

Splendid: I hope I get one!

Splendont: *smacks the back of his head*

Splendid: OW! What was that for?

Splendont: Because I don't like you.

Yukie: Ouch.

Mime: *hands me two letters*

Yukie: Only two? What the hell? Come on people I need more T or D's!

**Vampire Knight 777:**

**Open dare: *anyone who is daring enough to do it*- Stay in a room with Tobi  
with the door locked for 2 hours! Who will kill themselves before that happens  
or who will be triumphant!**

Everyone: *looks at Lumpy*

Lumpy: What? Do I have something on my face?

Evil: GET HIM!

*Everyone tackles Lumpy and throws him in the closet with Tobi*

Sakura: Was that really necessary?

Evil: Who said you could talk! *kills her again*

Yukie: Somewhere in the world a league of Sakura haters are reading this fanfic and cheering…

Gaara: Who sent that dare anyway?

Amber: *pops up out of nowhere* ME!

Naruto: AHHH!

Yukie: Hey Amber.

Amber: Hey Yukie. *sees Sakura's dead body* Yay! Evil killed Sakura!

Yukie: Amber you know she comes back right?

Amber: Yeah, but still.

Evil: …

Yukie: Ok, next letter.

**LoveAsha:**

**Gaara & Evil: (Dare) See who will win in a fight to the death.**

**Pop: (Truth) What happened to Cub's mom?**

Gaara: What?

Evil: YES!

Yukie: Hmm, let's get Pop's question out of the way and wait for Lumpy to come out of that room. Then we can have the big epic battle!

Evil: Fine.

Pop: Well, Cub's mother died before I moved to Happy Tree Town. She was in a car accident and… I'm sorry I can't talk about it anymore.

Cub: Daddy.

Pop: Cub. *both hug each other crying their eyes out*

Naruto: Wow.

Lee: So moving, *sniff* I cannot stand it. *starts crying his eyes out*

Sasuke: I lost… to him?

Yukie: Yeah.

*two hours of crying later*

Yukie: The two hours are up. Let's cheek on our idiots. *opens the door and Tobi and Lumpy's bodies fall out*

Flippy: OMG!

Amber: Ew.

Evil: …

Yukie: I think their stupidity killed each other.

Lifty: Could happen.

Shifty: Yeah.

Yukie: Ok, *shoves bodies back into the room* Let's move on to our last dare. *pushes button*

*Gaara and Evil are transported to an empty arena*

Gaara: Where are we?

Yukie: *on a giant television screen* Attention Gaara and Evil, this arena is devoid of all life except yourselves. Cameras are set up so that everyone can still watch the fight, but not get in your way. The rules are: That there are no rules. The fight continues until your opponent is dead. There are various weapons scattered about the arena, use them if you wish. Begin! (Ok I'm gonna change formatting so I can describe the fight better. I have never really written a fight scene so tell me what was good and what wasn't.)

Gaara and Evil faced each other, trying to stare the other down or to see what they would do. After a few moments Evil dived for one of the scattered weapons, while Gaara summoned up his sand.

Grabbing an AK-47 Evil turned to Gaara and fired a shot at his head which was blocked by his sand but the shockwave of the impact sent him back a few feet. "Interesting way of protecting yourself." Evil said, lowering his weapon, "but you don't win by defense alone."

"You don't think I know that?" Gaara said, "You are unobservant."

"Huh?" Evil looked down and found his legs had been immobilized by Gaara's sand. "Very clever," Evil said, mockingly, "but not clever enough." He quickly reached for a bottle of water that had been lying around and dumped it on the sand that held him captive. "But I don't think it works if the sand is waterlogged."

Gaara growled. "Touché. But we have just begun."

"Yes we have." Evil stated, before throwing a grenade at Gaara, which exploded as it impacted on the sand. Taking advantage of the confusion, Evil hid himself so he could plan his next move.

(Normal formatting)

Yukie: This is getting interesting.

Flippy: Yes it is. I wonder who will win?

Amber: Who cares? This is going to be awesome!

Yukie: We'll find out next time, so tune in! *camera turns off*

* * *

**A/N: Ok before you say anything, I did that so some others could get their say in the matter of Evil vs. Gaara. If you want Gaara to win leave a review saying so or if you want Evil to win do the same thing. I will also accept ideas for the fight itself because as I said before I've never written a fight scene. So please read and review, and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	4. The epic conclusion to the death match!

**Yukie: Welcome back peoples! Before we begin today's episode of HTF and Naruto T or D, I would like to get a comment from one of the viewers! Ok LouveAsha your on line what do you have to say?**

**LouveAsha: I want Gaara to win! No wait... Evil, no... Grr!****weapon of mass destruction**** (a.k.a a spoon, for  
example :P)**

**Their both my favorite characters so what can I say?**

**So here's a bit of advice, Evil doesn't really use guns in battle, he just**  
**turns any random object into a**

**Anyways that was the only bit of advice I could offer there, the rest of the**  
**fight scene was written well. C;**

**Kitsunegirl: Thank you! I try my best, and thanks for giving me so many T or D's.**

**Yukie: And now, on with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The epic conclusion to the death match, and more randomness…

Yukie: Wow this fight is intense!

Kat: OH! That's got to hurt!

Amber: Look out Gaara!

Flippy: Go evil me!

*all three of them look at him with death glares*

Flippy: Gulp.

Yukie: You're lucky you're cute.

Amber: Yeah.

Yukie: Mime could you get the letters?

Mime: *nods*

Shukaku: Heh. Gaara's going to kick that bears ass.

Kyubi: I bet it ends in a tie.

Shukaku: No way!

Mime: *comes back and hands Yukie three letters*

Yukie: Thank you Mime! Now lets see…

**Lunatic's Lament:**

**Oh god this is funny MY TURN**

**Hinata & Sasuke: (Dare) Stay in the same room with Ino & listen to her problems to see who can stay the longest. Who ever**  
**losses has to kiss Evil; the winner gets to kill Sakura**

**Gir (from Invader Zim) & Tobi: (Dare) Annoy everyone to death. Reword: Chocolate Bubble gum :p**

**That's all**

**-L Lament**

Yukie: Interesting. Well you heard him! Ino, Hinata, Sasuke get in the room and stay in there until one of you comes running out screaming.

Sasuke: I hate you.

Amber: Oh can it Chicken Butt.

Sasuke: Grrr.

*They go into the room and I lock the door*

Yukie: And now we wait. Let's check on Gaara and Evil.

* * *

Evil was hiding behind a rock that had gotten blown out of the ground when he had thrown his grenade when he heard Gaara speak, "You're better than I thought. I should have known, you are a war veteran after all."

"_Yeah and you're about to see what I can really do."_ Evil thought. _"Now what to use."_

Looking around the arena Evil looked for something he could use for a weapon.

"Hmm…" A plan was already starting to form in his head.

* * *

Yukie: Hmm… What dastardly plan has he come up with now?

Amber: Who knows.

Sasuke: *runs screaming out of the room he was in* OMG I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!

Yukie: Well Sasuke lost. Hinata gets to kill Sakura.

Hinata: B-but I could n-never d-do that…

Yukie: You don't have to do it now, just sometime this chapter.

Hinata: …

Yukie: Ok now Sasuke has to kiss Evil.

Sasuke: Now wait just a sec-

Yukie: *pushes teleportation button before he can finish*

* * *

Sasuke was standing on a battlefield surrounded by smoking craters and bloody weapons.

"_Yukie you ass hole…"_ Sasuke thought.

Looking around he dived for cover when something came flying at him from the right. After hearing a low 'Thunk' as the unknown object buried itself in a tree he looked and saw that it was a Christmas cookie in the shape of a tree. _"WTF?"_

"What are you doing here?" a voice growled.

"I have to fulfill a dare." Sasuke grumbled.

"Oh really?" Evil said, "And what would that be?"

Sasuke didn't respond, instead he got up and dusted himself off before turning to face Evil, who had a very unusual array of weapons in his arsenal. From a straw, to carrots, and some more Christmas cookies like the one he had thrown at Sasuke.

"Well?" Evil demanded, impatient to know why the Uchiha was here.

Sasuke took a deep breath before taking a step forward and kissing Evil on the cheek.

Evil just stood there for a second, dumbfounded, then punched Sasuke so hard that most of his teeth came flying out, and then gutted him open with a Christmas cookie and pulled out Sasuke's stomach before loading it with the teeth that he had knocked out.

Sasuke hacked up a good amount of blood before staring up at the bear and said, "You-you son-of-a-bitch."

Evil just laughed as the light faded out of Sasuke's eyes.

* * *

Yukie: Wow…

Amber: That was awesome!

Kat: That was slightly disturbing…

* * *

Gaara was listening for the sound of any incoming object or any hint of sound that might tell him where Evil might be hiding. He didn't have to wait long; he heard a maniacal laugh coming from somewhere nearby. Gaara looked around when suddenly his sand shield came up and he heard a series of 'thuds' against the sand.

"_Are those carrots?"_

A second later something that sounded like gunshot, followed by small projectiles came whizzing by so fast that his sand couldn't stop all of it, and he got hit in the arm and leg. (Note: These aren't bullets. Those are the teeth Evil got from Sasuke. And if you want to know where I got that from just go watch _Ka-Pow! Operation Tiger Bomb_.) "AAAGGGGHHHH! Evil you BASTERD!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA! What was that you were saying about 'ultimate defense'? Looks to me like your not completely untouchable!" Evil mocked.

Gaara started to shake in unsuppressed rage, "Come out and fight me! You coward!" he yelled. He was losing it and he knew it, but right now he didn't care. All he wanted to do was make Evil pay.

Evil heard agonized screaming coming from Gaara's direction and thought, _"There is no way that those teeth caused that much damage…"_ The screams continued to get louder and louder and was soon accompanied by thrashing sounds and heavy breathing. _"Good God, it sounds like he's getting his skin slowly ripped off."_

Suddenly it got really quiet, too quiet… _"I don't like this-"_

"GGGRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"WTF?" Evil jumped out of the way as something came charging at him out of the trees, getting cut in the arm in the process.

Evil spun around and stared in utter shock as he saw what had just tried to cleave him in two.

Gaara was crouched like a wild animal about to pounce just 10 feet away; he had undergone a hideous transformation, his right arm was covered in sand to form a grotesque arm, and the right half of his face was transformed into that of a demons.

Gaara growled and whipped his tail in an agitated manor. "Heheheheheh. Unlike Flippy I have a true demon inside me," Gaara hissed. Evil shuddered slightly at the sound.

"And you're about to be sorry you ever crossed me!" He roared, springing towards Evil like a rabid animal.

* * *

Shukaku: Wait a minute if I'm here, then how can he…?

Yukie: Don't try to think about it. Otherwise your head will explode.

Lumpy: *head explodes*

Yukie: See?

Amber: I still want to know.

Naruto: Wait I think I got it- *head explodes*

Yukie: -_-'

Sniffles: *head explodes*

Yukie: *face palm* Ok… Now that all of the idiots have had their heads blown up from trying to figure that out let's move on.

Hinata: *sneaks up behind Sakura and starts hitting her in the head with a metal bat*

Kat: o.e

Amber: O_o

Sakura: *is dead*

Hinata: *still hitting her in the head*

Yukie: Ok… Hinata has fulfilled her dare. Now to bring Gir here!

Pein: Who's Gir?

Yukie: You'll see. *pushes button*

*a flash of light and Gir shows up*

Gir: I LIKE WAFFELS!

Yukie: Hello Gir! Tobi meet Gir!

Tobi: Hi Gir! ^-^

Gir: Hi lollipop!

Deidara: Oh dear God…

Yukie: Tobi, Gir, you now have to annoy everyone to death. Your reward for doing so is… CHOCOLATE BUBBLE GUM!

Gir: CHOCOLATE BUBBLE GUM! *starts screeching and running around in circles*

Tobi: YAAAAAYYYYYYY! *dose the same thing Gir is doing*

Deidara: OH HELL NO! *blows himself up*

Yukie: That's one.

*30 minutes later after everyone comes back to life (the exception being Gaara and Evil)*

Yukie: Here you go Gir. Chocolate bubble gum!

Gir: EEEEEEEE!

Yukie: *pushes another button, and Gir vanishes*

Tobi: What about Tobi? *puppy-dog face*

Yukie: Here you go.

Tobi: Yay!

Yukie: Next letter!

**LouveAsha**

**More T & D's:**

**Sasuke: (Truth) Are you aware that your hair looks like a chicken butt?**

**Lumpy: (Truth) Exactly how many times were you dropped on your head as a child?**

**Hinata: (Dare) Declare who your love is!**

**Kyubi: (Dare) Let Cub play and cuddle with you the rest of the chapter! X3**

Sasuke: My hair dose not look like a chicken butt!

Yukie: *holds up a chicken next to his head* Yes it dose…

Sasuke: *eye twitch*

Yukie: Your turn Lumpy.

Lumpy: Well… I can't really say. I lost count after 50…

Yukie: That explains a lot… Your next Hinata.

Hinata: M-my t-true l-lo-love is N-n-n-na-naru- NARUTO!

Naruto: Wha-?

Yukie: YOU DIDN'T KNOW!

Naruto: Uhhh, no?

Amber: *slaps him* You IDIOT!

Naruto: OWWW!

Yukie: Dumb ass… Ok Kyubi you have to let Cub play and cuddle with you.

Kyubi: Ok.

Cub: Wheee! Fox! *starts playing with one of Kyubi's tails*

Pop: AWWW!

Shukaku: Dude you and I being in Chibi form is bad enough, but now you're letting a baby play and pet you like a house pet?

Kyubi: *starts to tickle Cub with his tails* Yes. I wish I had been able to do this with my own kit, but sadly I was sealed inside Naruto before I could.

Cub: *laughing joyfully*

Shukaku & Naruto: You have a kit?

Kyubi: Yes. But I have gotten to see her very recently, and I can honestly say that she has grown into a fine girl. (If you can guess who he's talking about you can appear in the next chapter!)

Shukaku: I would never take you for a family man.

Kyubi: Things aren't always what they seem.

* * *

Evil was panting heavily as he tried to dodge Gaara's oncoming attacks. _"This guy is an animal! What do I do? Think!"_

"You're going to pay!"

Just as Gaara lashed out at him Evil shoved two grenades into his arm and ran off before he could retaliate.

'KABOOM!'

Gaara stared around him as the dust cleared. "You can't escape from me!" he shouted, charging off again.

Evil watched as Gaara slashed at the trees and gouged gigantic holes in the ground. _"This guy's a freak…" _he thought.

Glancing around, Evil spotted a pile of water balloons with a half buried barrel of gasoline nearby. _"Yeah, that could work…" _he thought, with a maniacal grin sprouting across his face.

"Where are you! Show yourself!" Gaara growled.

Suddenly a downpour of water balloons rained down around him. Covering himself with his transformed arm he yelled, "You're little games are getting tiresome, Evil. COME OUT AND FACE ME!"

Evil sprinted out of the tree cover and ran at Gaara with a battle cry, his Bowie knife in hand.

"Fool." Gaara muttered, before slashing open Evil's stomach.

Evil doubled over and fell to the ground, bleeding out with his blood mixing with the dirt. He shuddered and lifted his face just enough to see Gaara standing 10 feet away. He laughed and hacked up some blood.

Gaara sneered, "What's so funny?"

Evil laughed again, "You're very unobservant aren't you?"

"What?"

Evil stifled a cough, "That wasn't water in those balloons I threw at you, they were filled with gasoline."

Gaara's eyes widened in shock; too stunned to speak.

Evil pulled out a lighter and flicked it open. "And we all know what happens when you mix gas with fire."

"No, you wouldn't. You're insane! You'd kill us both!"

"Heheheh, well maybe I am." Evil hissed.

Flicking the lighter on he lowered it to the stream of gasoline that lead from him to Gaara. "Yippy-ki-a, Mother Fucker."

Gaara let out a scream as the gas around him caught fire and blew up in a great fireball.

* * *

Yukie: …. Evil stole that line from the _Die Hard_ movies…

Amber: That was one of the most epic things I've seen!

Kat: OMG…

Shukaku: Looks like you were right… It was a tie.

Kyubi: Told you so.

*5 minutes later Gaara and Evil come back. *

Yukie: That was awesome.

Gaara: Whatever.

Evil: Your just mad that you got your ass kicked.

Yukie: Anyway we've got one more letter.

**From: ..online ()**

**Make Evil win!**

**Because he's awesome like that.**

**Petunia and Giggles (Dare) Have a tea party with Hinata and kill Ino using  
Lumpy's horns!**

Cuddles (Dare) Kick Hinata (after tea party) in the face.

Sasuke (Dare) Hug all the HTF characters and Madara. (Complaining and  
swearing is not allowed)

Handy (Dare) Shake H.A.N.D.S. with Deidara.

Petunia & Giggles: What?

Because he's awesome like that.

Petunia and Giggles (Dare) Have a tea party with Hinata and kill Ino using  
Lumpy's horns!

Cuddles (Dare) Kick Hinata (after tea party) in the face.

Sasuke (Dare) Hug all the HTF characters and Madara. (Complaining and  
swearing is not allowed)

Handy (Dare) Shake H.A.N.D.S. with Deidara.

Yukie: Hey you got to do it.

Petunia & Giggles: *look at each other, then rip both of Lumpy's antlers off and start beating Ino with them*

Ino: *dies*

Petunia: Tea party time!

*10 minutes later*

Cuddles: Hiya! *Roundhouse kicks Hinata in the face*

Naruto: You BASTERD! Rasangan!

Cuddles: Huh-? *gets hit with the Rasangan and flies into the wall*

Sasuke: Fine… *Hugs everyone specified*

Flippy: WTF?

Flaky: Huh?

Madara: I don't swing that way!

Mime: ?

Sniffles: Get off me!

Evil: *gets hugged last* Back off you gay son-of-a-bitch! *kills Sasuke again*

Sakura: No SASUKE!

Evil: *kills Sakura*

Amber: YAY!

Handy: OK! *tries to shake hands with Deidara but then realizes that HE HAS NO HANDS!* DARN IT!

Deidara: ? *grabs one of Handy's stumps and shakes it like you would in a hand shake*

Handy: OWW! Your hand bit me!

Deidara: Sorry about that.

Handy: Oh you'll be sorry alright. *pulls out a screwdriver from his belt with his teeth and stabs Deidara through the eye with it*

Deidara: *dies*

Yukie: Wow, go Handy.

Handy: Thanks.

Yukie: Well that's all for today. Tune in next time for more randomness!

*camera turns off*


	5. Sakura Bashing!

Chapter 5: Sakura bashing

Yukie: HAPPY VERTERAN'S DAY! *pushes button*

*Red, white, and blue balloons fall from the ceiling as the army hymen plays*

Flippy: It's Veteran's Day?

Evil: Sweet.

Yukie: And since we only have one veteran here… All hail the Flipster! *bows down to Flippy and Evil*

Amber: YAY! *bows* We are not worthy!

Yukie: Mime please get the letters.

Mime: *hands Yukie three letters*

Yukie: Thank you Mime.

**Vampire Knight 777**

**0_e" Wow... EXTREMELY RANDOM!**

**Kat or Kiba (Truth) Who's the dominant one?**

**Amber (Truth) Who's your crush?**

**Sasuke (Dare) You have to be in the same room with Sakura when she's on a Sasuke rant of love.**

**Flippy & Evil (Dare) Eat Chocolate milkshakes together.**

Yukie: Oh you think this is random? -_-'

Kat & Kiba: I'm the dominant one!

Kat: Shut up Kiba!

Kiba: Yes ma'am

Kat: Now go sulk in your emo corner!

Kiba: *sits in a corner*

Yukie: Well that answers that question.

Amber: You'll get to meet him soon enough. So I'm not saying!

Yukie: Ok. Sasuke?

Sasuke: Why do you people hate me!

Kat: Because you're an asshole?

Amber: And gay?

Sasuke: I AM NOT GAY!

Yukie: Anyway, get in the white room! *shoves him and Sakura in and locks the door*

Flippy: Why a milkshake?

Evil: I don't know.

Yukie: Shut up, sit down and eat. *gives them a milkshake*

Evil: Whatever.

Yukie: Next letter.

**LouveAsha**

**Epic battle of epic epicness! And carrots XP**

**Evil (Truth) Are you starting to suspect that Sasuke has some sort of gay crush**  
**on you?**

**Flaky (Dare) Hold a baby chicken! Buwahahahhaa!**

**Sakura (Truth) Are you starting to feel like the reviewer's and other**  
**characters don't like you all that much? I mean you keep on dying.**

**Shukaku (Dare) Destroy Sakura with your awesome chibiness!**

Evil: Oh yeah I did use carrots…

Gaara: WTF was up with that anyway?

Evil: I use just about anything as a weapon…

Gaara: Oh.

Evil: And yes I am starting to think that Sasuke has some sort of gay crush on me.

Yukie: Sick.

Evil: You think?

Yukie: You're next Flaky!

Flaky: Wh-what?

Yukie: Time to hold a baby chick!

Flaky: No! They're evil!

Yukie: *pulls one out* Come on Flaky. It's just a chick.

Flaky: Get that thing away from me!

Yukie: What do you think it's gonna do? Eat you?

Chick: Peep.

Flaky: AHHHH!

Yukie: Just hold it Flaky.

Flaky: I don't want to.

Flippy: It's going to be ok Flaky.

Flaky: O-ok Flippy. *picks the baby chick out of Yukie's hand and holds it for a span of 10 seconds before she gives it back*

Yukie: Now that wasn't so bad was it?

Shukaku: Now I get to kill Sakura?

Yukie: Yes.

Shukaku: Sweet!

Yukie: With CHIBINESS!

Shukaku: YES!

*Yukie let's Sasuke and Sakura out of the white room*

Yukie: You can come out now.

Sasuke: Finally!

Sakura: Because Sasuke is the greatest most powerful ninja on the planet!

Sasuke: SHUT UP!

Shukaku: Can I kill her now?

Yukie: No.

Shukaku: Why not?

Yukie: She needs to answer her question.

Shukaku: Man.

Sakura: *reads the question*

Yukie: Well?

Sakura: I can't say that I think that. Everyone loves me!

Shukaku: Can I kill her now?

Yukie: Yes.

Shukaku: Oh yeah!

*5 minutes later*

Sakura: He's too cute! *shoots herself in the head*

Yukie: Wow…

**Lunatic's Lament**

**Ha ha ha Sasugays crazy anyways**

**Lumpy & Pop (Dare) Lumpy lay an egg and Pop eat it**

**Sakura & Naruto (Dare) Don't talk for an hour every time you make a noise someone smacks you and you've got to add on an hour to your renaming time. (Evil you can stab them)**

**Everyone (Dare) Dress Sasuke as a girl YEY!**

**Lee (Dare) run around wearing ONLY a cowboy hat yelling, "NOT NAKED"**

**Choji (Dare) Roll your self all over someone's lawn with the sprinklers on wearing Speedos**

**Shino (Dare) Let me hug you please your awesome no poisoning me cause bugs don't bother meh**

**Shikamaru (Dare) Don't say troublesome all chapter or you will be fed pills that keep u awake.**

**Gaara (Dare) Be nice and you'll get the toy bear that u had when u were little back**

**That's all**

**-L Lament**

Yukie: Interesting…

Lumpy: I have to lay an egg? Ok! *hypnotizes himself into thinking he's a chicken*

Pop: You have got to be kidding me.

Lumpy: BAK! Ba-cok! BRAWK! *lays an egg*

Yukie: *picks it up* So how do you like your eggs Pop?

Pop: Scrambled.

Yukie: Well too bad because you're eating this raw.

Pop: No way!

Yukie: Yes way. Now eat it!

Pop: I hate you people. *eats the egg*

Yukie: So… How is it?

Pop: *runs to the bathroom and throws up*

Yukie: I'll take that as not good.

Sakura: *has just come back to life* Wait what?

Evil: *stabs*

Sakura: Oww! WTH?

Evil: *stabs again*

Naruto: Sakura shut up! Oh shit…

Amber: *smacks him upside the head*

Yukie: That's four hours already… You two really don't know how to shut your mouths.

Sakura: SHUT UP!

Evil: *stabs her in the knee*

Sakura: YOU-!

Evil: *stabs her in the other knee* Make one more sound and I stab your elbow.

Sakura: …

Evil: Good.

Sasuke: Now wait what?

Amber: GET HIM!

*Everyone tackles him to the ground and puts him in a princess dress*

Itachi: *takes a picture* Revenge is sweet.

Hidan: Hey Itachi can I have a copy of that?

Amber: Me too!

Itachi: You got it! But first I have to upload it on Facebook.

Sasuke: I'm going to get you for this Itachi!

Kat: Oh look it's Sasukerella! Princess of the Chicken Butt Kingdom!

*Everyone laughs*

Sasuke: I hate you people.

Yukie: *pushes button*

L Lament: What am I doing here?

Yukie: Ok Lunatic's Lament, I'm only going to do one more of your dares for this chapter. The rest will be for the next one and since Naruto & Sakura haven't really completed they're dare they will still have to be quiet.

Sakura: WHAT!

Evil: *hits her in the head with a baseball bat* You heard her!

L Lament: Which dare?

Yukie: You get to hug Shino.

Shino: …

L Lament: YES! *hugs*

Shino: Get off.

Yukie: Don't be so mean Shino.

Shino: …

Yukie: Anyway, until next time.

*camera turns off*

**Sorry if that was rushed I just really wanted to get that done. Please review!**


	6. Everybody Hates Sasuke

Chapter 6 Everybody Hates Sasuke

Yukie: Hello again peoples! Welcome to another chapter full of insane randomness! Sakura, Naruto say hello.

Sakura: …

Naruto: …

Yukie: Oh yeah you two still can't talk… Any since Lunatic's Lament didn't get to have all of her T or D's done last chapter, I'll finish them up. *pulls out L Lament's letter*

**Lunatic's Lament**

**Lee (Dare) Run around wearing ONLY a cowboy hat yelling, "NOT NAKED"**

**Choji (Dare) Roll your self all over someone's lawn with the sprinklers on wearing Speedos**

**Shikamaru (Dare) Don't say troublesome all chapter or you will be fed pills that keep u awake.**

**Gaara (Dare) Be nice and you'll get the toy bear that u had when u were little back**

Lee and Choji: I HAVE TO DO WHAT!

Yukie: You heard me. Lee here's a cowboy hat and Choji here are some Speedos.

Choji: *changes into the Speedos and runs to the nearest house* I can't believe I'm doing this… *starts rolling around when the sprinklers turn on*

Jiraiya: Hey you! Get off my lawn!

Choji: EEP! *runs away*

Yukie: Wow…

Lee: *runs by in his cowboy hat* NOT NAKED!

Yukie: O_O

Amber: O_0

Kat: O_o

Everyone: o.e

Lee: *still not wearing anything but the cowboy hat* Satisfied?

Yukie: *running around in circles* OH DEAR GOD MY EYES! I'M BLIND!

Everyone: O_O

Amber: I think I'm scarred for life…

Lee: *puts his cloths back on*

Yukie: *stops running around* Ok moving on…

Shikamaru: What a drag…

Yukie: You can't say that either.

Shikamaru: … I hate you all.

Gaara: … *gives everyone a hug* Now hand him over.

Yukie: Aww Gaara… *gives him his bear*

Gaara: Thank you. *walks off*

Yukie: Wow Gaara just gave everyone a hug… That's soooo sweet! ^-^

Evil: I need a shower now…

Yukie: Shut up Evil. Mime, please get the letters.

Mime: *nods and brings them*

Yukie: Thank you Mime.

**Yama - Chan ()**

**Yukie (Dare) Give Flaky a big bear hug, from behind, without getting any cuts**  
**from the spikes.**

**Itachi (Truth) Are those marks on your face real?**

**Kyuubi & Shukaku (Dare) Have an epic Chibi battle!**

**EVERYBODY! (Minus Shukaku and Kyuubi) (Dare) Fight each other! (Bloody and**  
**Gore-y PLEASE!) Whoever are the last 3 standing will kiss and make - up...**  
**Literally.**

**I like your story, Bye!**

Yukie: Thank you Yama. Yey! I finaly get a dare! *puts on a suit of armor and bear hugs Flaky*

Flaky: What the-?

Yukie: *takes armor off* Now Itachi.

Itachi: Of course the marks on my face are real! I don't wear make-up!

Sasuke: *snort*

Itachi: Foolish little brother. I know you wear emo make-up!

Everyone: Le gasp!

Sasuke: You swore you would never tell!

Itachi: I lied.

Sasuke: ITACHI! *tackles him and they start fighting*

Yukie: -_-' Ok… Shukaku and Kyubi, you're out of here! *pushes button*

* * *

"Oww… where are we?" Kyubi asked.

"I don't know… but I think I hear voices." Shukaku responded.

Just then they heard screaming as a door was opened. "OH DEAR GOD! IT'S A FANGIRL CONVENTION!" Kyubi yelled.

"OMG they are soooooo cute!" screamed one fangirl.

"Shukaku's cuter!" yelled another.

"No he's not! Kyubi is cuter!"

"Yes he is!"

"No he isn't!"

"Yes he is!"

"No he isn't!"

The fangirls then started having an epic battle to the death like when Team Edward and Team Jacob fans get together. "… I bet my fangirls win." Kyubi said.

"No they wont! Mine will!" Shukaku yelled in fury.

"Will not."

"Will too."

"Will not."

"Will too!"

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

With that both Chibi demons hurled themselves at each other with angry roars.

* * *

Yukie: *watching everything on a TV* Well they're fine. The last dare will have to wait till the end since it's gonna take time.

Evil: Aww man…

Yukie: So next letter!

**Vampire Knight 777**

**Ha ha ha! So funny!**

**Hmmm... I have to think about awesome dares.**

**Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Flaky (Dare) Sing love songs to your**  
**crushes. (Sakura and Ino can duet since they both like the same guy)**

**Evil Flippy (Dare) Eat a bite out of a sandwich made from each person choosing**  
**one ingredient to put on the sandwich.**

**Sasuke (Dare) Run around the room saying, "I'M AN IDIOT!" every time someone**  
**uses the word 'the.'**

**Kiba (Dare) Wear the "beads of segregation" on your neck.**

**Everyone (Dare) Every time they see Kiba in a room tell him "Sit boy!"**

**Sasuke (Dare) Do your best ballet dance.**

**Naruto (Dare) Invent a new dance and teach EVERYONE how to do it!**

Yukie: Ok Sakura, Naruto you are lifted from your dare.

Sakura & Naruto: YES!

Sakura & Ino: Oh SASUKE!

Sasuke: Oh no…

Sakura & Ino:

_[Chorus]  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I know that you like me_  
_No way! No way!_  
_You know it's not a secret_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I want to be your girlfriend_

_[Verse 1]_  
_You're so fine_  
_I want you mine_  
_You're so delicious_  
_I think about ya all the time_  
_You're so addictive_  
_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?_  
_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious_  
_And Hell Yeah_  
_I'm the motherfucking princess_  
_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_[Bridge:]_  
_She's like so whatever_  
_And you could do so much better_  
_I think we should get together now_  
_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I don't like your girlfriend!_  
_No way! No way!_  
_I think you need a new one_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I know that you like me_  
_No way! No way!_  
_You know it's not a secret_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I want to be your girlfriend_

_[Verse 2]_  
_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_  
_And even when you look away I know you think of me_  
_I know you talk about me all the time again and again_  
_So come over here, tell me what I want to hear_  
_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear_  
_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again_  
_(And again and again and again!)_

_[Bridge]_

_[Chorus]_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I know that you like me_  
_No way! No way!_  
_You know it's not a secret_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_  
_Cause I can, cause I can do it better_  
_There's no other_  
_So when's it gonna sink in?_  
_She's so stupid_  
_What the hell were you thinking?_  
_[repeat]_

Everyone: …

Yukie: That wasn't half bad.

Hinata: N-N-Naruto…

Naruto: Yeah Hinata?

Hinata:

_Thats it I still hear your voice, _

_when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._  
_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._  
_Need you by my side._  
_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._  
_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._  
_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._  
_I can't let you go._  
_Want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._  
_They wipe away tears that I cry._  
_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._  
_You make me rise when I fall._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._  
_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._  
_Need you by my side._  
_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._  
_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._  
_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._  
_I can't let you go._  
_Want you in my life._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._  
_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._  
_Need you by my side._

Naruto: OMG HINATA! I love you! *hugs and kisses*

Hinata: *faints*

Naruto: Oops.

Yukie: She'll be ok.

Flaky: F-Flippy… E-Evil…

Flippy & Evil: Yes?

Flaky:

_How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
Can't win your losing fight  
all the time_

_Not gonna ever own what's mine_  
_When you're always taking sides_  
_You won't take away my pride_  
_No, not this time_  
_Not this time_

_How did we get here?_  
_when I use to know you so well_  
_How did we get here?_  
_Well, I think I know_

_The truth is hiding in your eyes_  
_And it's hanging on your tongue_  
_Just boiling in my blood,_  
_But you think that I can't see_

_What kind of man that you are_  
_If you're a man at all_  
_Well, I will figure this one out_  
_on my own_  
_on my own_

_I'm screaming "I love you so..."_  
_But my thoughts you can't decode_

_How did we get here?_  
_when I use to know you so well_  
_How did we get here?_  
_Well, I think I know_

_Do you see what we've done?_  
_We're gonna make such fools of ourselves_  
_Do you see what we've done?_  
_We're gonna make such fools of ourselves_

_How did we get here?_  
_when I use to know you so well_  
_How did we get here?_  
_Well, I think I know_

_I think I know_  
_I think I know_  
_There is something I see in you_  
_It might kill me I want it to be true_

Yukie: Go Flaky!

Flippy: *dose the same thing Naruto did*

Flaky: *passes out*

Evil: …

Yukie: Time for Evil's dare!

Evil: Aww hell no!

*Everyone lines up and starts putting random disgusting crap on two pieces of bread*

Yukie: Ok I don't even want to describe what's on that sandwich…

Evil: I hate you all… *takes one bite out of it, runs to the bathroom and throws up*

Yukie: Eww…

Sasuke: I have to do what?

Yukie: You read the letter.

Sasuke: *runs around the room* I'M AN IDIOT!

Yukie: HAHAHAHA!

Kiba: The (Sasuke: I'M AN IDIOT!) "Beads of segregation"?

Yukie: Yep. *puts them on Kiba*

Kiba: What do they do?

Everyone: SIT BOY!

Kiba: *GIGANTIC face plant on the ground*

Yukie: Ouch… Ok from now on only Kat can tell Kiba to 'sit'

Kiba: *another face plant*

Yukie: Sorry Kiba. Sasuke do your dare.

Sasuke: You people hate me don't you?

Yukie: Yep. *puts on some ballet music and gives Sasuke a leotard* Now dance.

Sasuke: Ugh… *starts dancing*

Itachi: YouTube gold! *films Sasuke*

Sasuke: Revenge will be mine Itachi!

Yukie: Yeah Sasuke like we all haven't heard that a thousand times.

Naruto: Alright! DANCE PARTY! *starts doing a made up dance of his that everyone starts doing*

Yukie: WEEEE!

*2 hours later*

Yukie: Ok time for the (Sasuke: I'M AN IDIOT!) next letter.

**LouveAsha**

**Lol GREAT! XD**

**Sasuke (Dare) Wear a chicken suit! Why? Because I'm evil! Oh and you cannot**  
**take it off until the end of the chapter.**

**Mime (Truth) Can you talk at all?**

**Gaara (Truth) Do you think Matsuri is a stalker? 0.o**

**Lee (Dare) Dress everyone up in your green jumpsuit and orange leg warmers.**  
**Don't take no for an answer.**

Sasuke: WHAT!

Yukie: That's what the (Sasuke: I'M AN IDIOT!) letter says Sasuke.

Sasuke: I KILL YOU ALLLL!

Yukie: Here's the (Sasuke: I'M AN IDIOT!) chicken suit Sasuke. You have to wear it until the (Sasuke: I'M AN IDIOT!) next time you die.

Mime: *pulls out a piece of paper, writes something on it and holds it up* "I cannot talk I'm a mute."

Yukie: Poor Mime.

Mime: *writes something else* "Thank you for your concern."

Gaara: Matsuri? Hmmm… Yes, yes she is…

Yukie: Wow…

Lee: YES FINALY SOMETHING YOUTHFULL!

*5 hours of fighting, cursing, and struggling later*

Everyone: LEE!

*Everyone yanks off the jumpsuits and legwarmers and changes back into their normal clothes*

*Kyubi and Shukaku come back*

Yukie: So who won?

Kyubi: Me!

Shukaku: I hate you.

Yukie: Get over it. And now! *pushes button and everyone but Kyubi and Shukaku vanishes*

* * *

Everyone landed in an empty arena that was covered in blood, craters, burned trees, and scattered objects. "Hey this is the (Sasuke: I'M AN IDIOT!) same place that you sent me and Gaara for a death match." Evil said.

"Exactly." Yukie told him. "The rules are the (Sasuke: I'M AN IDIOT!) same as when Gaara and Evil where fighting. But after a period of time you come back, this is just to make the (Sasuke: I'M AN IDIOT!) fight interesting and 1. You cannot comeback to the (Sasuke: I'M AN IDIOT!) fight after a certain number of times. You have a limited number of times you can be killed before you are kicked out of the (Sasuke: I'M AN IDIOT!) battle arena. Got it?"

"Got it." Everyone said.

"Good." Then, without warning, Yukie jumped at Sakura with a Kunai and slashed open he stomach and throat. Then took hold of her head and slammed it against a nearby rock so hard that her brains splattered in a 10 foot radius around her. Then threw the Kunai at Ino's forehead where it sliced right through and hit Sasuke in the shoulder.

Everyone started in a stunned and horrified silence as Yukie stood and turned toward them. Her eyes had turned blood red and her teeth and nails grew long and sharp. "And now," she said in a low voice, "Let the games begin."

* * *

**A/N: HAHAHA Yukie is quite scary when she wants to be. I think anyone's question as to whose Kyubi's daughter is has been answered. I stopped here because I want to know who you want fighting who. And in what way you want some people to die.**

**The songs used are: Girlfriend by Avril Lavinge (Sakura & Ino). Everytime we touch by Cascada (Hinata). And Decode by Paramore (Flaky).**

**And just so you all know Yukie, Kat, and Amber are about 15 in this fanfic.**


	7. Author's Note

Ok now those who have been reading this fanfic know that there is a death match that is taking place in the next chapter. The only reason I am delaying it is because I want some ideas from the readers.

1. Who vs. Who?

2. If you want any tag teaming.

3. How a specific character is going to die.

4. Suggestions of who will be the top three.

There are no rules for the death match itself. But there are a few limitations.

1. If a character dies 5 times they are kicked out of the death match.

2. Respawning is completely random. They might respawn right behind someone or right in the line of fire.

3. There are scattered weapons everywhere but there are also landmines in certain areas.

4. If a character is kicked out they must complete the truth or dares sent to them.

And because of a suggestion from a friend of mine Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu are gonna be in the death match as well and will be added to the list of people you can T or D.

Kyubi and Shukaku are not in the death match, they are only watching. So they can't do anything but answer T or D's until it is over.

That's about it. Sending in suggestions will end at the end of the month, after that I will update the chapter as soon as possible.

To send in suggestions either p.m. me or send them in with a review. I am still taking T or D's so I have something for the characters that have been kicked out of the death match to do.

If you have anymore questions p.m. me. Bye!


End file.
